Return to Me
by LiziJ1987
Summary: A/O Reunion one-shot. Olivia is crushed when Alex tells her she can't make it home from Africa but does Elliot have a surprise for her that will make it all better? Summary isn't that good, story is better, i hope. :


**A/N: Hiya guys, I'm baaack...kind of lol. First of all thankyou to everyone who reviewed, favourited etc to my other A/O fanfics, especially 'Forever Yours' because i didnt think it would be so well recieved. :) I am trying to get a sequel together and also there will be a collaboration with Mini-Olivia-Benson going up soon, so keep your eyes out for that one. :) Anyhoo ive been trying to get a one-shot written for a few weeks now and this is something i came up with. I know it might suck, i admit that but i thought I would post it and let you see for yourself. I hope you enjoy it, really i do :) Enough from me, ive rambled on too much. Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>It was the height of summer in New York City and Olivia Benson had just risen from a restless slumber. It wasn't the first night she hadn't slept well and certainly wouldn't be the last. The detective had lost count of how many nights she had tossed and turned so much that she ended up getting out of bed before 5am. There was a reason for her restlessness and that reason was Alexandra Cabot. Alex had left NYC for the Congo about 8 months ago and Olivia hadn't slept soundly since. She missed the sleeping form of the blonde attorney next to her. Olivia looked over to the vacant side of the bed, Alex's side and caressed the sheets.<p>

The night before Alex left for Africa, she had made Olivia promise to wait for her return, which Olivia agreed to without any hesitation. In return Olivia had made Alex promise to e-mail her every day, which the blonde did, without fail. Suddenly as if remembering their correspondences, Olivia bolted up right in bed and picked her laptop up off the floor. She turned it on and tapped her fingers impatiently as she waited for it to boot up. Once it was ready to go, she brought her emails up and sure enough, her daily email from Alex was waiting for her in her inbox. Olivia felt the butterflies surge in her belly as she clicked to open it. It read:

_Hey Liv, _

_Missing you so much right now, I had a really terrible trial today but thankfully it ended with the right verdict. I haven't long been home. It seems funny saying 'home' because here isn't really my home. Home is wherever you are. I can't wait to see you next week, knowing that I will be seeing your beautiful face makes this week so much more bearable. Hope you are doing ok? Say hi to the guys for me. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Alex xoxo_

Olivia's heart swelled at Alex's words and it felt like she was floating on air. She clicked reply and started to type.

_Alex,_

_I'm sorry you are having a tough week; I wish I could be there to hold you and make you feel better. Just imagine me holding you close and stroking your hair and back, I know that relaxes you. I miss you so much too, this might sound pathetic but I can't sleep properly without you here. Next week can't come fast enough. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Olivia xoxo_

Olivia wanted desperately to end the message with 'I love you' but they hadn't said those three little words to each other yet so she didn't think it was appropriate for an e-mail. She wanted to say it in person and she planned to say just that next week when Alex arrived home. After receiving and replying to Alex's message, she had a little spurt of energy and a bounce in her step. The brunette smiled to herself then jumped out of bed and started to get herself ready for work.

* * *

><p>When Olivia arrived at the squad room, she found Elliot, Munch and Fin already at their desks which was unusual because normally she was the first one in.<p>

"Morning guys, I brought coffee and donuts." Olivia said brightly.

Elliot turned his head to greet her. "Mornin' Liv, someone's in a chipper mood."

Olivia nodded her head as she handed a coffee to him. "I am. I'm in a very, very good mood."

Olivia took a seat at her desk after handing the other two coffees to Munch and Fin. "Thanks, Liv. What's the occasion?" Fin asked picking up a donut.

"No occasion, just being a good friend." The brunette grinned.

"Thanks for this Liv, but seriously, when was the last time you did this for us?" Munch raised an eyebrow.

Olivia looked up to the ceiling and pondered his question. ". . .Oh," it suddenly dawned on her.

Elliot laughed softly. "Exactly, the last few times you have bought these for us were, the morning after Alex asked you out, the morning after your first date with Alex, the morning after your first night with Alex, the morning after your second night with Alex . . ."

"Ok, I get it!" Olivia's cheeks turned pink. Munch and Fin couldn't help but laugh at her sudden coyness. "Alex is coming home next week!" Olivia practically squealed with delight.

"See, Alex again!" Fin nodded his head.

"She told me to tell you guys she said hey." Olivia beamed once again, ignoring Fin. "And you guys can make fun of me all you want, nothing will being me down today. Not a damn thing." Olivia turned her attention to her computer which informed her she had one new email. She instantly beamed seeing the sender's name. It was from Alex. The butterflies built in her belly as she opened it and in one fowl swoop, her heart sank.

_Hey beautiful,_

_I wanted to call you and tell you this over the phone but my schedule today simply won't allow it. I'm really sorry Liv but I'm not going to make it home next week, something's come up. Please forgive me, I will try and call you as soon as I can._

_Love,_

_Alex xoxo_

Olivia stared blankly at the screen.

"Another sickly sweet email from your girlfriend Liv?" Fin teased good naturedly from where he stood at the coffee machine.

"Liv? What's wrong?" Elliot asked, obviously concerned for his partner.

"Alex, she can't make it home next week." Olivia said as she stood up. "I'm going up to the crib, come and get me if anything arises." The brunette carried her heavy heart towards the crib as Elliot watched her leave.

Once Olivia was alone, she sunk into one of the cots and sighed heavily covering her eyes with her right arm. She couldn't believe that in a matter of hours she'd gone from being elated about Alex's return to downright disappointed that it wasn't going to happen. Olivia truly missed Alex with all her heart and longed to tell her how much the blonde meant to her but there were some unruly forces at work making it that much harder to let her know. She rolled over onto her side, the sleep she had been missing out on lately suddenly catching up with her. Luckily today was a slow day at SVU so she was able to rest her eyes for a while. Within a few minutes, Olivia was asleep.

After what seemed like five minutes but in reality had been 3 hours Olivia was awoken by Elliot shaking her shoulder slightly. She groaned and rolled over to look up at him.

"Sorry Liv, but we caught a case." He said with an apologetic frown.

Olivia instantly sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. "I'm up. What happened?"

"We're not sure, I got a phone call about five minutes ago from a woman, said she's at JFK airport, near the arrivals gates and that she was attacked but that's all I got."

"Ok, let's go." Olivia quickly forced the sleep from her body and followed Elliot out the crib.

Elliot screeched the car to a halt outside of JFK at the pickup point, a parking attendant was about to scold him but a quick flash of his badge and the attendant backed off. Olivia exited the car and headed inside ahead of Elliot; she looked around to see any signs of a distraught woman but couldn't see anything.

"This way Liv," Elliot took the lead and took them towards the arrivals part of the airport. When they reached the arrivals, they both stood and looked around. "I'll take the domestic, you take international."

Olivia nodded and they headed off in opposite directions. What Olivia didn't notice was that Elliot had no intention of checking the domestic area; he walked a few metres away and then stopped. He watched his partner and best friend search almost frantically and smirked to himself. Sure she _might_ kill him for this but it would be worth it.

Olivia searched everywhere until she found herself immersed in a crowd of people having just arrived home from different parts of the world. It was useless, she searched the nearest bathrooms, snack bars, seating areas but there was no woman to be found. The brunette once again rubbed her tired eyes and found Elliot looking back at her through the crowd. He shrugged his shoulders and she did the same. She was about to head back towards him to figure out their next move when a voice from behind stopped her.

"Hey Liv,"

Olivia froze, she knew that voice. It sounded like . . . but it couldn't be . . . could it? The detective slowly turned around and her eyes widened when they met a familiar pair of icy blue eyes. Her heart started to beat faster and a lump rose in her throat. "Alex . . .?" she breathed.

"Surprise." Alex said, biting her lower lip anxiously. This could go two ways, she could either be really mad that Elliot and Alex lied to her OR she would wrap the blonde in her arms and not care about what lead to her being there.

Olivia's face broke into a wide grin and she quickly closed the gap between herself and Alex. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and just stood staring, as if memorizing every detail of her face. "You're really here." Liv whispered.

"Nothing could stop me from getting back home to you." Alex said sincerely, tears forming in her eyes. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Olivia released a breath she didn't even realise she's been holding then placed a gentle kiss to Alex's lips. Alex's mouth parted slightly and she sucked on Olivia's top lip. Alex reached up to cup the brunette's face in her hands, stroking her cheek lightly as they kissed. A few moments and stares later, from the surrounding people, they reluctantly pulled apart.

"God, I'm so happy you're home." Liv ran her hand through Alex's silky blonde locks. "I have to tell you something, I've been wanting to tell you for a while now but I wanted to wait –"

"I love you too, Liv." Alex said, cutting Olivia short.

Olivia sighed contentedly. "You do?"

"Always have," Alex smiled lovingly as she took the brunette's hands in her own. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes please," Liv smiled and rested her forehead on Alex's. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours." Alex pecked Olivia on the lips quickly and picked up her suitcase and wheeled it along behind them. She was greeted by Elliot with a hug then he drove them both back to Olivia's apartment.

* * *

><p>Later that night after a lengthy slow yet passion filled love making session, Olivia found herself wide awake. She kissed the sleeping blonde's shoulder, pulled on Alex's Harvard t-shirt, a pair of shorts and sat down on the sofa. She turned on the TV and decided to watch the movie <em>Ghost. <em>Olivia became so engrossed in the movie she didn't hear Alex join her till she rounded the couch. Alex saw Olivia was crying and immediately wanted to make whatever it was that was making her upset, go away.

"Everything ok baby?" Alex asked softly as she sat down cross legged on the couch facing the detective.

Olivia smiled upon seeing her beautiful lover and curled her legs under her to face Alex. "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep." She replied wiping the tears away.

"Why are you crying?" Alex tenderly rubbed her thigh to soothe her.

"Oh, it's just _Ghost_, gets to me every time." She laughed softly then placed her hand on top of Alex's. "It also got me thinking."

"About what?"

"Us. I started thinking what if I lost you; I don't think I could handle it. You mean so much to me Alex, I know you have to go back to Africa soon but I _really_ don't want you too," Alex watched as Olivia poured her heart out, her own heart tightened at Olivia's vulnerability. "I know that may be selfish of me but I'm going to be selfish for once in my life and say what I feel."

"I'm not going back to Africa." Olivia's head shot up and met Alex's gaze. "I told them I want to continue working for the ICC but only if I can stay in New York."

"But why?"

Alex chuckled. "I would have thought that was blatantly obvious. For you Olivia." Alex took Olivia's hand in her own and kissed her knuckles. "Because I love you with all my heart, I want to build a life here, with you."

Olivia tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "You're amazing."

"I try," Alex quipped. "Come here." The blonde held her arms out for Olivia who snuggled down into Alex's embrace, settling between her legs. The brunette listened to Alex's heartbeat, the steady rhythm soothing her.

"You make me so happy baby." Olivia craned her neck to look up to Alex.

"Ditto." Alex replied, gaining a throaty laugh from the brunette.

"How many times have you actually seen _Ghost_, Alex?"

"Urrmmm, maybe a million times." The blonde said grinning. "It's one of my favourite movies."

"And now it's mine." Olivia said lovingly gazing into her girlfriends eyes then received a delicate, tender kiss from the attorney.

Olivia and Alex slept on the couch that night, both sleeping more peacefully than they had for 8 months and dreaming of the future that was waiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Drop me some feedback if you so wish :) thankyou for reading :) **


End file.
